


Dates

by loveabove



Series: You Could Do Better [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveabove/pseuds/loveabove





	Dates

For Antoinette, dating Ivar was a fun experience overall. He liked coming up with new date ideas and letting her plan her own. He usually went with her ideas without a fuss. Sometimes, though, she knew he regretted it.

Three months into their relationship, she had decided on going to the movie theater together to see some horror movie that was all gore and no skill. She knew he regretted going along with it even though he said nothing. It was in the look on his face seeing so many people eye them. Whisper about them.

Even three months in, they knew what was being said about them. They knew they were an odd couple at best. A crippled man who got around on crutches and an able bodied woman, not a caretaker but a girlfriend, someone that probably just pitied him. That was how people saw them. They often said as much. Like this guy that was trying to flirt with Anny in line for popcorn while Ivar was finding seats for them in the theater.

“Come on,” the man had said, a smirk on his face, “you can’t really be dating a guy like that.”

“I am,” Anny had answered, “not that it’s any business of yours.”

The man’s smirk had faltered for a second, probably believing she’d admit to pitying Ivar. Like she’d admit he was the better choice after he had spent so long trying to convince her of that.

“But you’re too hot for him,” he had said more than once. As though looks had anything to do with how much she loved Ivar. She ignored him for the rest of the time he tried chatting her up, letting him get the hint that was done entertaining him. She hadn’t even realized that Ivar had witnessed it. Had seen the look of pure annoyance on her face until he took her hand in the theater and squeezed it slightly.

“Sorry you had to deal with that,” he had said. She turned to look at him then, but it was far too dark to make out his facial expression. He was probably angry. After things like that, he usually was.

“It’s no big deal,” Antoinette had answered, squeezing his hand back.

That time didn’t compare at all to their park date. A mere 5 months into their relationship, they had a small picnic date at a park. Just for fun, nothing officially planned out. She knew some of the more nosy people were gossiping about them, whispering about them between each other. So many in the area knew who the Ragnarssons were, after all. Many definitely knew who Ivar was as well.

One particularly gutsy man had come up to her after had gone to the bathroom. After a period of Anny ignoring him, he had sneered at her. “You’re too good for him,” the man said, nudging her, “you have to know that. I mean, just look at you.”

At that point, Antoinette had just rolled her eyes and finished packing up their picnic area. “I’m not too good for him,” she had answered, “and I love him too much to care even if I was.”

She just didn’t realize Ivar had overheard her, an all too rare smile on his handsome face.


End file.
